


and the stars look very different today

by hatonic_soulmates



Series: Sips and Ross' American Southwest road trip [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatonic_soulmates/pseuds/hatonic_soulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urban Magic Yogs. Sips and Ross stop to stargaze while on a road trip in the American southwest. A short little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the stars look very different today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threeplusfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeplusfire/gifts).



> A small gift for threeplusfire, cuz he's a cool dude and a good friend.

The grooved metal bed of the pickup truck is hard beneath Ross' back, the wool blanket covering it scratchy on his bare arms. It’s slightly uncomfortable, but the sight of the vast night sky stretching out before him, unhindered by the lights and buildings of the city, drives it from his mind. Ross is full of wide-eyed wonder, and he turns a grin to his right as he feels Sips link their fingers together.

“Thanks for coming with me, cupcake,” Sips says, and Ross just nods, still a bit speechless from the desolate beauty of the desert he didn’t know existed until now.

Ross rolls to lay his head on Sips’ chest, listening to the sounds of Sips’ steady breathing and the sleeping world around them. It’s still a bit warm out, but there’s a cool breeze blowing in from the west that manages to make little bumps rise on Sips’ arms. Ross strokes over them with his free hand, always fascinated by Sips’ human body.

“Tomorrow we’ll stop at a place that makes the best tamales I’ve ever had. Sound good?” Sips is practically whispering into Ross’ hair.

Ross answers with a kiss, slow and soft.


End file.
